The Legacy of the Winx Club
by J.Writer14
Summary: Seventeen years ago the Winx and the Specialist set out on a mission and never returned, leaving their daughters orphaned on Earth. This is a story about those girls graduating from Hogwarts, discovering their true identity and setting out to save their parents. This is my first fanfiction and, although it starts slow, I encourage you to give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 1 - Graduation at Hogwarts**

"Welcome, welcome! And a very special welcome to Hogwarts' graduating class of this year." Headmistress McGonagall stood on the podium in the Great Hall welcoming graduates, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters and other students. The dining tables had been moved aside for the ceremony and in its place were rows and rows of chairs.

"These last seven years have been nothing short of spectacular and I am very pleased and very proud to announce to you Hogwarts' graduates. I have walked a journey with each one of these students and seen them grow over the last seven years. There have been some late-night calls, early morning dramas and some very interesting moments. Each one of our graduates have formed lifelong friendships and mastered their skills and now they are finally ready to enter the magical world on their own. I would like to call up the head of houses to call up their students and then at the end our top 20 will be announced. " Professor Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn joined McGonagall on stage.

"I will start with the Gryffindors." McGonagall went forth. "Jake, one of our top Chasers. Pierre, head boy and head Gryffindor prefect. Stephen, a Gryffindor prefect. Steve, one of the Beaters on our Quidditch team. Sunny, Gryffindors' Keeper and Tamara, another one of our four Gryffindor prefects." Applause erupted and Professor Slughorn stepped forward to replace McGonagall behind the podium and announce the Slytherins who were not in the top 20.

"Right, well uh, shall we begin? First of we have Annastasia one of our prefects. Next, we have Ben, our Quidditch captain and Seeker. Then we have Lucas, another one of our Prefects and one of the best Beaters Slytherin house has ever seen. Penelope, our Keeper and Thomas, another prefect. I am very proud of Slytherin house and I am excited to announce those who are in the top 20 shortly." Another round of applause and then Professor Sprout started.

"Hufflepuff has done extremely well this year. I am very sad to see some of my best students go. So, let's get to it then: Ally, one of our Beaters. Casey, our other Beater and one of Hufflepuff's prefects. Another one of our prefects, Jack. Jacob, one of our best Chasers. Johnathan, our Keeper and lastly Stephany, our Quidditch captain and the best Chaser on Huffleluff's Quidditch team." The applause followed and Professor Flitwick stepped forward to announce the Ravenclaws.

"Say it with me now, swish…"

"...and flick." The audience replied, still remembering their first Charms class where they had been taught the levitation charm.

"Right, Ravenclaws, let's get to it." Professor Flitwick continued, "Quite a few of you are in the top 20, so this should be relatively short. Maya, our Quidditch captain and Keeper of the Ravenclaws' team, Nathan, one of our prefects and Philip, one of our Chasers, who suffered a severe head injury a month before final exams and fell quite a bit behind. But, you're here, you made it and that's all that really matters." The applause followed as McGonagall took her place behind the podium.

"Right, in 20th place we have a Gryffindor Chaser, Mila, well done Mila, In 19th a Slytherin Beater, Bianca. In 18th we have our Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and the best Chaser Hogwarts has seen in a long time, Alison."

Alison, a girl with dark brown hair and sea blue eyes stood up in the graduate's section of the audience and walked up to receive her diploma. She was both nervous and excited, completely shocked that she'd somehow managed to stumble up in the top 20! If only her foster parents could see her now. They'd be so proud of her. They would have loved to be here and support her as the odd one out of their little foster bunch, but sadly Hogwarts didn't allow muggles on its premises. She'd simply have to tell them all about it when she got home.

"In 17th place, we have Morgan, another one of Gryffindors' prefects and one of the Beaters on our Quidditch team.

Morgan, the girl seated next to Alison stood up. Utter shock was written on her face. She had long bluish-black hair and the most dazzling violet eyes anyone can imagine. When they hadn't called her name, she was sure she'd failed. Up until this year she never really cared about doing well in school, but this year Alison had convinced her to put in an effort and what do you know, it paid off!

"Congratulations Morgan. I know you worked really hard for this," said McGonagall

"16th place goes to Ravenclaw prefect, Eugene. 15th to Hufflepuff head prefect, Allan. 14th is back to Ravenclaw, Ingrid. And in 13th it's Hufflepuff, Sarah. 12th place goes to Slytherin Chaser, Pablo. In 11th we have Ravenclaw Chaser, Andray. 10th place goes to Megan, a Slytherin student. In 9th we have our Ravenclaw Beater, Emma and in 8th, it's Dallas, the Gryffindor Seeker. In 7th position is Cheryl, Slytherins' head prefect and one of the Chasers on their Quidditch team."

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes stood up in the audience, gathered her Slytherin green robes in a very elegant manner, the kind you would expect from a queen and gracefully made her way to the podium to receive her diploma. This is the moment she'd been waiting for since the day she found out about Hogwarts. Graduation! After this, she was legally considered an adult in the wizarding world and that meant, she could get a job, money and finally get out of that awful group home she's lived in for what seems like forever.

"In 6th, we have Hufflepuff's Chaser, Pietro. In 5th, it's Slytherin Chaser, Flynn and in 4th we have Ravenclaw's Beater, Sean. In 3rd place, it's Olivia, Hufflepuff prefect and Seeker."

In the audience Olivia stood up. Third? Yep, she was proud of herself. People have always said her head was constantly in the clouds and that if something didn't have anything to do with nature, it didn't interest her. She loved nature but she was a hard-working student and she would never not pay attention in class. Now, she's proven anyone who ever thought she's not academically inclined wrong. Her light brown hair danced around behind her and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she went up to receive her diploma.

"In 2cnd place, we have Ravenclaw prefect and Chaser, Isabel."

The orange headed, blue-eyed girl rose from her seat and quickly hurried up to the stage. She was beyond excited and very happy with her position. She absolutely loved Hogwarts but she knew it was time to move on and do other things, and receiving her diploma was the first step to her future.

"And lastly, in 1st place it's Ariana. Our head girl and Ravenclaw's Seeker. Well done Ariana, I know you worked really hard for this. So hard that you've often tried to convince me you're sleepwalking whenever I bump into you on your midnight journey to the library. How many times have I given you detention for that? I've certainly lost count."

The blond, blue-eyed girl laughed along with the crowd at the truth of Professor McGonagall's statement. It was true, she was always very preoccupied with her work, even if it meant detention. But, it all paid off. Here she was now, top of her class, a graduate of Hogwarts, the future in her hands. Her life is officially about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 2 - Alfea, school for fairies?**

Alison had just gotten back to her foster home and had hardly begun to unpack when there was a knock on the door.

"Alison, there's someone at the door for you!" Her foster mother called up to her. She quickly made her way down the stairs to see who could possibly be asking for her. All her friends from Hogwarts would surely just apparate into her room so it couldn't be one of them. As she made her way down the stairs she spotted nearly all her foster siblings taking in positions on the stairs or near the doors of their rooms, clearly to eavesdrop on her conversation with this mysterious person.

When she finally got downstairs, she saw her mother inviting an old woman into the kitchen. When the old woman's eyes landed on her a bright smile lit up her face and she looked years younger. Yet in her eyes, a silent sadness was present. The woman introduced herself as Headmistress Faragonda. She told Alison all about a school she runs. Alfea, it's sort of like a college for fairies. At this, Alison was a little puzzled, she'd been spending the last few years thinking of herself as a witch and now this woman was telling her that she's a fairy. They were probably just similar words for the same thing, right?

The woman continued talking about Alfea and invited Alison to come join them for the next year. Alison happily accepted. She was pleased with finding out she could improve her power even more. Don't get me wrong or anything, she wasn't power-hungry, she just wanted to know as much about her powers as possible. After seven years at Hogwart, she still felt as though there were some parts of her power that she couldn't quite control and this was the opportunity to hopefully learn about that part of her powers.

Soon Miss Faragonda had to leave, promising to open up a portal for Alison on the day that school started next term.

Miss Faragonda left, walked around the corner and stopped for a moment. The girl was the spitting image of her mother. If only Layla could see the beautiful and confident woman her daughter had become, she would be so proud. Then Miss Faragonda left through a portal. There were still others she had to pay a visit to.

Her next stop was an awful, broken down group home. Here she found Cheryl. The poor girl wasn't made to live in such a place. That much was clear. She had her mother's fashion sense and an undeniable need for the finer things in life. When Miss Faragonda invited her to Alfea, she said yes in a heartbeat. Oh, when King Radius, Stella's father finds out she found the girl and that she's at Alfea, he would spoil her rotten, Miss Faragonda knew for a fact.

Next up was an orphanage where Morgan had been staying for basically her whole life, growing up believing no one would ever love her. If only she knew how much and how deeply her mother Musa, had loved her before she and the Winx had mysteriously disappeared around seventeen years ago. She was hesitant at attending Alfea but soon enough Miss Faragonda convinced her to come and silently patted herself on the back. Three down, three to go. Her mission was halfway complete.

Next, she paid a little visit to Tecna's daughter, Isabel. She too had been living in an orphanage but unlike Morgan, she had accepted and given love to the other children there. And unlike Morgan, she easily agreed to attend Alfea, eager to learn more about magic. Her time at Hogwarts had certainly not been enough.

The last stop Miss Faragonda made that day was another foster home, where both Olivia and Ariana, Flora and Bloom's daughters had grown up. The two of them were best friends, she could tell and she knew this would have brought a smile to both their mothers' faces. They too hastily agreed to go and were clearly excited about it. Miss Faragonda had succeeded in her mission. The offspring of all six of the Winx girls were going to attend Alfea and maybe, with some luck, they could be the ones to finally find and save their parents. Now, it's probably time to inform the grandparents, or maybe she could put off on that for a while. First, give the girls some time to settle.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 3 - Arriving at Alfea.**

Miss Faragonda opened a portal for each one of the girls, as promised and they all arrived just outside the gates to Alfea. When they saw each other, they were all pleasantly surprised to find some of their Hogwarts classmates standing with them. Cheryl, Morgan and Alison quickly agreed to bury the old Gryffindor versus Slytherin hatchet and then Ariana led the six girls to the entrance where a lady seemed to be taking attendance. Ariana gave her name and the lady looked up completely shocked, her face full of sorrow. But she quickly recovered, introduced herself as Miss Grizelda and instructed Ariana to go join the other girls in the courtyard after she ticked off her name. The other girls followed and with each the same emotion seemed to pass through Grizelda. Needless to say, it was a little strange.

Once everyone had arrived Miss Faragonda took her place on stage in front of the group of young women who all gathered in front of her. "Welcome to Alfea college for fairies. It is great to see all of you here. This will be some of the best years and some of the most challenging in your life. Enjoy every moment, study hard and don't ever be afraid to ask for help." Miss Faragonda then went on introducing the other Professors and also named what they'd be teaching. A lot of the subjects were the same as those they'd had at Hogwarts. Then Miss Grizelda started listing all the school rules as well as the consequences of breaking them. After that, the girls were excused to go find their dorms.

The six former Hogwarts students entered the pink castle, ascended the stairs and separated to try and find their dormitories. About half an hour later Isabel came upon a door which listed all of their names. Of course they'd all be in the same room, why else would they have split up earlier. So she went in, put down her suitcases, took out her mobile device (She was so glad Alfea didn't have a rule against muggle technology like Hogwarts did) and texted Ariana, who in turn sent the message to Olivia and Olivia happened to bump into Morgan. Morgan then texted Alison and Alison bumped into Cheryl. Soon they all found their way to their dormitories and exchanged numbers. (Keep in mind that they didn't exchange numbers at Hogwarts and hardly ever mingled with other houses. So, though they've gone to school together for seven years, they really didn't know that much about each other.)

The room divisions were as follows: Alison and Morgan. Cheryl and Isabel. Ariana and Olivia.

The girls all went to unpack and after about an hour, they decided it was time for a break. Cheryl suggested they all head out to town, Miss Faragonda said something about Magix? They headed out and went to a pizza place where they got a table and spent nearly the whole afternoon chatting, eating and even arguing.

"We've gone to school together for seven years and I really don't know much about any of you. Other than your names and houses of course." Cheryl commented just as the waiter who took their order left. "So tell me about your families or something. I've been in an awful group home for my whole life. Never had the loving parents, you know?"

"I can relate," Morgan said. "my parents abandoned me too. Hogwarts was my home and the orphanage, well that was my hell. So, I suppose being here is great. A chance to escape. And when I'm done here, I'll legally be an adult in the muggle world. So then I'm out of there for good."

"What a coincidence. Olivia and I are both foster children. We live in the same foster home. We've been sisters forever, even though we're not biologically related." Ariana added into the conversation.

"Add me into the unwanted child club. I live with foster parents as well." Alison said. "Well Isabel, are you the break in the pattern?"

"How I wish I was. I've grown up in orphanage after orphanage as well." Isabel sadly reported.

"Well, this is interesting. All six of us are parentless? That's definitely not a coincidence. Perhaps Miss Faragonda insured we're all in the same dorm so that we can be each other's family, not because we've all been to Hogwarts. Just imagine what it would be like if the teachers don't know we've all had seven years of magical training." Cheryl replied.

"Yeah, the other newbies look pretty much clueless of their magical potential," Morgan said.

"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked.

"They looked frightened when Miss Faragonda talked about all the different classes. We, on the other hand, have already had all those classes. Or most, depending on what subjects you took." Morgan replied.

"You've got a point there." Olivia agreed.

"Speaking of subjects. What subjects did you guys take at Hogwarts?" Isabel chimed in.

"Trust a Ravenclaw to ask that." Alison joked. "But I'll play. I took Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Divination, Muggles Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. I also did Art and Ghoul Studies as extracurricular. And I was part of the unofficial watersport club."

"Okay, I took Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy and Ancient Runes. And my extracurricular activities include Music, Muggle Music and the Chess Club." Morgan said.

"I took Astronomy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Ancient Runes. And my extracurricular activities were Ancient Studies, Earth Magic and the Drama Club." Cheryl added in.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn. My favourite classes were Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Then I also took Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy and Muggle Studies. And extracurricular was Chess Club, Drama Club and Earth Magic." Olivia said.

"So, I took Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Arithmancy. And my extracurricular was Earth Magic, Ghoul Studies and Chess Club." Isabel added in.

"Okay, so I did Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Divination and Astronomy. Can we all just agree that Professor Sybill really is not the best Divination teacher? The centaurs are so much better." Ariana said.

"Agreed," Alison said. "and your extracurricular?"

"Um, I did Earth Magic, Ghoul Studies and Drama Club. And of course, all of us also played for our house Quidditch teams, right?" Ariana finished.

"Yup." The others agreed.

"I'm really excited for the first day of classes tomorrow. Imagine the shock on our classmates faces when they realise just how much we already know!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Well, keep in mind it will only be cool if the professors don't know about our previous training," Olivia added.

"Oh yeah. We should find out whether or not they know and if they do, then we'll just Obliviate them." Morgan replied.

"Morgan!" Alison scolded. The other girls burst out laughing at this.

"Come on, we should probably get back," Ariana said. The girls paid and then Ariana lead them back as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Having been Head Girl at Hogwarts it probably was.

When they got back to Alfea, something stopped them just inside the entrance of the castle. How hadn't they noticed it before? It was a portrait of six girls all in their fairy form with a plague that read "The Winx Club".

Isabel headed to a plague containing more information about the girls and read it out loud. "The Winx were a group of guardian fairies who have saved the magical dimension on many occasions. In their first year, they defeated the Trix - a trio of sisters, witches as bad as they come. In their second year, they took on the Trix along with a new ally who called himself Lord Darkar. In their third year, they defeated the Trix and Valtor. After that, they went on to free Sparx, otherwise known as Domino from the Ancestral Witches. They brought magic back to Earth and they fought many different monsters and villains. They settled down, got married, had kids and still saved the universe every now and then. One day they set out on a mission and didn't return."

The girls continued staring at the painting until Miss Faragonda interrupted them. "Special girls they were. Really special. But enough of that, it's time for bed." She ushered them up the stairs and the girls retired to their dorm.

"That was...interesting," Olivia commented once they'd reached their common room.

"So you felt it too?" Cheryl quipped up.

"You mean the connection?" Alison piped in.

"Definitely," Olivia replied.

"Connection? You guys are crazy! Those people are probably dead by now." Morgan said, always being the pessimistic one.

"Missing. That's what the sign said." Ariana answered.

"Guys, they disappeared years ago. The chance of them still being alive is quite slim. No one has had contact with them for the last seventeen years and their parents, some of them being kings and queens of certain realms would certainly have looked." Isabel sided with Morgan.

"How do you know about their parents?" Alison asked.

"Well, I've accessed the Magix information system this morning already. You guys took your time to find the dorm, so… and I just searched it while we were down there." Isabel answered.

"Let's dig into this tomorrow. I'm too exhausted to think about this now." Ariana suggested. The others agreed and they retired to their bedrooms. Each girl went to sleep that night with mixed feelings. Excitement for the first day of classes. Confusion as to why those Winx girls made them feel the way they did. Angst to find out more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J. and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 4 - First day of classes**

Ariana woke up at the break of dawn the next morning and sneaked downstairs and went to go look at the picture again. This is where Miss Faragonda found her half an hour later.

"You know, you girls remind me a lot of them." Miss Faragonda commented.

"It's weird. We discussed the portrait last night, and though Morgan and Isabel won't admit it, we all felt something." Ariana piped up.

"Felt?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yes, like a connection. It's completely strange I know." Ariana added.

"Well…"Miss Faragonda replied.

"And the strangest thing, the girl in the front, Bloom, I feel like I know her. Or well, I'm sure I've seen her before. Long ago. Is that crazy?" Ariana continued.

"You know more than you think you do." Miss Faragonda answered.

"What do you mean?" Ariana inquired.

"I will talk to you and the others soon enough. For now, you might want to go check up on your roommates and change into something more appropriate for the day." Miss Faragonda gestured to Ariana who was still in her pj's. Then she left.

When Ariana got back to her room she was greeted by Olivia and Alison drinking their morning coffee in the common room.

"Morning." Ariana greeted.

"Well, where were you this morning?" Alison asked.

"The portrait," Ariana replied.

"The portrait. You mean the one about the Winx. What's so interesting about it? It doesn't even move." Morgan said as she walked into the common room, her hair wet from her morning shower.

"Come on Morgan, don't deny it. You know you feel something." Ariana said.

"Even if I did, I'm not going to announce it to everyone. That's just creepy." Morgan replied.

"So you admit you feel it?" Ariana asked.

"I never said that," Morgan said as she went back to her room to continue getting ready for the day.

"Where are the others?" Ariana asked.

"Well, Isabel headed down to the library to finish connecting to the Magix Wide Web. She said she'd get our phones access to it as well." Olivia answered, "And Cheryl is probably still asleep. She always arrived late to Slytherin and Hufflepuff joined Transfiguration when it was first period in the morning. Someone should probably go wake her."

"I'll do it." Ariana volunteered.

A while later they all joined up with Isabel at the breakfast table. The professors then came to hand out the time tables. The first years all had the same schedule and first up was Magical Transformations with Professor Wiskits. The ex-Hogwarts students assumed that this is basically Alfea's version of Transfiguration. Which it is.

Their first class went something like this:

They entered the classroom and rather than seeing the short and weird teacher they had expected, Grizelda stood behind the teacher's desk. Typical Transfiguration move.

Cheryl walked up to Professor Wiskits/Grizelda and whispered softly, "Good morning professor Wiskits. Love the new look." You can just imagine the shock on his face. She and the other five went to sit in the first row of desks and began to look through their textbooks. Yep, they already knew how to do all of this.

"Well, can we begin now. Or are you going to continue talking all day? Detention to all of you!" Professor Wiskits/Grizelda exclaimed. Then he transformed back into his normal self and the whole class burst out laughing. Well everyone minus the six Winx offsprings. "Alright, alright, settle down. I was just kidding about the detention. Now for the rest of the period, I want all of you to try changing aspects of your appearance. Don't worry if you don't get it right on your first try though." Professor Flitwick continued.

The six girls in the front row quickly communicated with each other and then to everyone's surprise, they all transfigured into Professor Wiskits.

"Well, it seems Ariana, Cheryl, Olivia, Alison, Morgan and Isabel are too quick for the rest of us. Well done girls!" Professor Wiskits praised.

For the remainder of the period, they continued changing aspects of themselves. They transformed into animals and other people and then they took it a step further. Ariana changed her appearance to match the appearance of Bloom, Cheryl to Stella, Isabel to Tecna, Morgan to Musa, Alison to Layla and Olivia to Flora. After they did this, all colour drained from Professor Flitwick's face. He knew who the girls were and he had known their mothers as well. This was just too much for him. "Class dismissed for today." He announced hoarsely.

The class got up and left. The six fairies joined up again outside, back to their usual selves.

"None of you can deny that something more is going on. Something the Professors don't want to tell us." Cheryl said.

"Perhaps he was just frightened at seeing the faces of six of his ex-students who are presumably dead, sitting in his class again." Isabel reasoned.

"No, this morning when I was out, I was looking at the portrait again and Miss Faragonda came up to me. I mentioned a connection that we all felt and asked her if that was crazy? She then said something along the lines of, you know more than you think you do." Ariana added to the conversation.

"Maybe you misheard her." Morgan replied.

"I don't think I did. There's something going on with those girls and somehow we're connected to this." Ariana said.

The rest of the day went on pretty much the same. They arrived at a class, showed off and then continued. Even History of Magic was similar to that of Hogwarts. At the end of the day, they went to dinner where Miss Faragonda instructed them to come to her office after dinner. When they got there she inquired how they'd known so much on their first day. They replied telling her about Hogwarts and how they've actually received seven years of magical training prior to this. The only part they struggled with was not using wands. Miss Faragonda then went on to ask them about their fairy form and they informed her that Hogwarts was actually a school for witches and wizards and so, they've never really tried transforming into their fairy forms.

"And what about your powers? Your central powers?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Central powers?" Isabel asked.

"You know, your main form of energy. The part where your power is focused." Miss Faragonda replied.

"At Hogwarts, we never learned about a central power so we don't know." Ariana replied.

"Well, the rest of your class are going to discover it for themselves this year but you are way too advanced for them. So, we can find out now, if you'd like?" Miss Faragonda said taking out an orb from behind her desk.

"Is it safe?" Ariana asked.

"Oh yes, I will just absorb your power into the orb, the orb will inform me what your central power is and then I'll give it back." Miss Faragonda replied.

"Okay, I'll go first." Ariana hesitantly volunteered. They trusted Miss Faragonda of course. They had no reason not to, but someone who has the ability to take their powers away...one can't be too careful. She stepped forward and Miss Faragoda held the orb up to her. Her power was sucked out and absorbed by the orb.

"Woah, is one supposed to feel this weak without your powers?" Ariana inquired.

"Yes, but relax dear, it will all be over shortly." Miss Faragonda replied. "Ahh, how unusual, The Dragon Flame is your central power. The force that created the magical universe. Quite unique. Quite powerful." Then Miss Faragonda returned Ariana's powers to her and moved on to the other girls. Alison's power was water and liquids, Cheryl's the power of the sun and stars. Morgan's central power was music, Olivia's nature and Isabel's technology.

"Right, starting tomorrow you will no longer be attending your first-year classes. Instead, you will be personally educated by me. I will teach you everything you need to know that you don't know. Instead of focusing on overall magic like your classmates, I will teach you about your central powers and then next year, you'll start your final year. Now, you're dismissed." Miss Faragonda finished.

The girls went back to their dorm and then Isabel shared some information with them. "This may just be a coincidence but we have the same power as those Winx girls. And, you get your powers down a parental line. So, though I may not have wanted to believe it earlier, new evidence convinces me that we are somehow related to the Winx."

"Wait, so, we get our powers down the parental line. So our powers are the keys to finding out who our parents are?" Cheryl asked.

"Well yes, but, it isn't an exact science. Two sisters can share the same power and then both their daughters will have that power. It is also possible to gain your powers from your father's side of the family." Isabel said.

"Okay, but, which Winx had which power?" Cheryl asked.

"Bloom had the Dragon Flame, Stella the Sun, Layla liquids, Flora nature, Tecna technology and Musa music." Isabel answered.

"So, in other words, it is completely likely that Stella is my mother, Bloom Ariana's, Flora Olivia's, Musa Morgan's, Layla Alison's and Tecna your's," Cheryl concluded.

"Well, it's not impossible." Isabel replied.

"And our fathers?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know, but we can look it up," Isabel replied already taking her place behind her computer. "So Bloom, princess of Domino married King Sky of Eraklyon and they had one daughter. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Here's a picture." Isabel said clicking on it. There was Ariana in a family photo with her parents and grandparents.

"That's me. That is really a baby me." Ariana said as a tear slid down her cheek. "If that's me then they must be my parents. This is so freaky."

"You okay?" Olivia inquired.

"Yeah, it's just seeing your parents, really seeing your parents and your family for the first time, it's just so...I can't even express what I'm feeling. They're my parents and well, that makes me royalty and it's just, I can't even..." Ariana said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Who's next?"

Next up Isabel pulled a photo of Princess Stella of Solaria and Brandon with a baby Cheryl in their arms.

"Oh no, I hate baby photos!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Isn't there a picture without little me in it?"

Isabel pulled up a different photo where Stella was standing in between her father and Brandon at some grand ball.

"That's better." Cheryl said, "Wow, my mom is so beautiful and look at her style. It definitely runs in the family." she laughed, "And my father, he's quite cute. And, is that my grandfather?"

"Yeah. King Radius of Solaria." Isabel replied, "Can we move on, princess?"

Cheryl hesitantly nodded and then Isabel pulled up a photo of Princess Layla of Andros otherwise known as Tides and her husband Nabu on the beach halfway in the water. Behind them stood Layla's parents, the King and Queen of Andros and right in the center, baby Alison was looking quite happy in her parents' arms.

"Yup. Those are definitely my parents. Water is our blood." Alison said.

"Whatever princess of waves. Now we know why you were always so good at watersports." Morgan joked.

"Oh and your amazing musical abilities, don't you think your central power has something to do with it?" Alison responded. "Okay, we can move on."

Isabel then pulled up a picture of Musa, Riven and Morgan.

"Morgan, it's you." Ariana said. "You have to believe it now. We are connected, all of us."

"Woah. I really didn't think it was possible, even after all you princesses, but here we are. My dad looks like he's the grumpy kind. I can't wait to meet him and then start dating. The poor boys..." Morgan said.

"Morgan, be a bit more optimistic. This is exciting! We could go find them." Cheryl said.

"And play happy family? We're almost adults. Isn't it a little late for us to try and build a bond?" Morgan responded.

"Well, I want to get to know my parents," Cheryl responded.

"What if there was a reason they went on that mission. They might not have wanted to come back. Perhaps the spotlight was too much for them and they just up and left." Morgan responded.

"Yet, before that mission, they were totally content with the spotlight. They've been living in it for years before that day and from what I can tell, they were fine with it." Olivia responded.

"One day is all it takes to crack. Perhaps the opportunity presented itself and they decided to take it." Morgan stated.

"And maybe they had every intention of coming back." Cheryl said.

"Maybe you should just…"

"Morgan! Cheryl! Stop it. Our parents may have left us or not. We don't know. The only way we're gonna find out is by finding them." Ariana ended the argument.

"Alright. Move on Isabel." Morgan said with a hint of anger in her voice.

The next photo Isabel pulled up was of Tecna, her husband Timmy and an orange-haired girl in their arms.

"Okay, that's me. My mom looks so pretty and confident in her abilities. I hope that I too look that way one day." Isabel said.

"Isabel, you're already beautiful and you should be more than confident in your abilities." Cheryl said.

"Thanks Cheryl. Let's move on." Isabel then pulled up the last photo. Flora and Helia were sitting in a park happily laughing and Olivia was right there with them.

"Ahh, they look so in love!" Alison said.

"I guess we know where Olivia gets her soft side from," Ariana added.

"I can't believe it. Okay. I'm good. Thank you Isabel." Olivia hugged her friend.

"Right. That was quite an emotional rollercoaster. Let's get to bed." Ariana instructed.

Each girl went to bed that night with a warm feeling inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 5 - The first mission**

It's been about a month since the girls had first found out about their parents and their private lessons with Miss Faragonda had started. They've all managed to achieve their fairy forms and have gained quite a bit of knowledge on their central powers. Today, Miss Faragonda had a surprise for them.

"Today you will be going out with the second years and Professor Palladium to follow the voice of nature. They're waiting for you in the courtyard. Have fun."

The girls joined up with the class and then they headed into the forest. Palladium instructed them to follow the voice of nature and find the center of the forest where a great maple tree grew. That's where he'd be waiting for them. Then he teleported away. The students split up into groups and then they set off.

At the same time, a ship from Red Fountain was carrying an evil warlock to be interrogated by the Magix Crime Department. Unfortunately for them, the warlock had a witch friend who crashed the ship and busted him out.

Ariana and the gang were following the voice of nature when Olivia and Cheryl stopped them.

"Something's wrong." Olivia suddenly said.

"Yeah, someone needs help," Cheryl added.

"What?" Isabel asked. "How can you tell?"

"The voice of nature. It says we need to go this way." Olivia said pointing in the opposite direction they were heading in.

"Is that where the center is?" Morgan asked.

"No. But we need to go now." Olivia replied.

"But I really want to win this," Morgan argued.

"Perhaps we can still. Let's go check it out and if it ends up being nothing, so be it. But if someone really is in trouble?" Ariana ended the argument.

"Fine." Morgan grumpily agreed.

The girls left in the direction Olivia had pointed them and soon they came upon a crashed Red Fountain ship. Inside they found three boys badly injured. Olivia, Ariana and Cheryl quickly performed a few healing spells and Isabel repaired most of the damage to the ship. Then the boys woke up and they got some information. The boys had been escorting a warlock, a very evil warlock and they had to get him to the Magix Crime Department. Then out of nowhere a flash of light had hit the ship and next thing they knew, they were being woken up by the girls. This was their very first assignment and they could not show up empty-handed.

"How about we help you look for him. Warlocks can't fly. Nor can they apparate. So he must be moving on foot." Alison said.

"That would be really helpful and much appreciated." One of the boys said.

They set out and quickly found the trail. They followed it and had quite a few bumpy moments along the way. Then they finally found him and the witch.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Ariana shouted.

"Get lost little girls." The witch responded.

"Oh, I don't like her tone," Morgan said.

"You know what, neither do I," Cheryl responded.

"Oh shut up little fairies." The warlock shouted.

"Leave now and we promise we won't hurt you...much." The witch said and then fired a blast at them.

"Stand back girls." One of the boys said. "We'll handle them."

The guys then ran into attack only to be blasted back.

"You know, we've had more than seven years of magical education and you're only on your first assignment. Maybe you should allow us to help." Alison replied.

The boys were once again unconscious and so the girls accepted that as a yes.

"Girls, transform." Ariana instructed.

They transformed and then the battle began. Blast after blast followed and even though it was two to six, the evil side had a lot more experience on the battlefield and that was quite evident.

"Come on little fairies! You're not going to win!" The warlock exclaimed.

"Girls, let's converge!" Ariana instructed her team.

"Dragon heart!"

"Solar flare!"

"Sonic boom!"

"Tidal wave!"

"Electroshock!"

"Nature's scream!"

The force of the convergence attack blasted the warlock into the air and when gravity pulled him back, he hit the forest floor, hard. The knock on the head was enough to render him unconscious.

Next they directed their attention to the witch.

"Oh, look at the time. Gotta go." The witch laughed taking off into the air. Before she could get far, however, vines caught her and she was their prisoner.

"Nicely played Olivia." Alison praised.

"Thanks." She replied.

Ariana, Cheryl and Isabel then, once again, performed healing charms on the boys, they woke up and after a bit of confusion, an explanation from the fairies side and a few words of thanks, they headed back to the ship, this time with two prisoners.

"Well, now I believe we have no chance of winning," Morgan replied.

"Come on." Ariana urged and they set off to find the center.

After a little while, they managed to find it, thanks to Olivia's incredible connection with nature. They were the third group to arrive.

"Well done girls. You finished third. Not bad, although I thought with Olivia being the fairy of nature you'd be first." Professor Palladium said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry Professor. We got a bit distracted." Ariana responded.

"Nevermind. You completed the course and that's all that matters. You get an A for this course." Professor Palladium said.

"Yes!" Morgan exclaimed.

A few hours later the whole class had finally arrived and after grades were given, they went back to Alfea. They arrived just in time for dinner. Halfway through dinner Miss Faragonda stood up in front of the school, like she always did when she had something to say.

"Girls, I have an announcement to make. This Friday night, Alfea is hosting a social where the boys from Red Fountain will be joining us. This is not a formal occasion, so don't dress to impress. Something casual yet stylish. Something simple and modest. This will be the first of many similar events this year, so I encourage you to make the most of the night and get to know students from our brother school. That said, I would like to remind you that Miss Grizelda will be on chaperone duty." Miss Faragonda announced. The whole cafeteria burst with excitement and some girls were already planning their outfits.

Miss Faragonda walked up to the six girls and said, "I'd like to see you in my office after dinner." Then she walked away again.

"Oh no, are we in trouble?" Olivia asked.

"What for?" Morgan asked.

"Probably for using our powers and attacking that witch and warlock." Ariana said.

"Why? We were just helping out the Red Fountain boys. If anything they should be thanking us." Cheryl said.

"Let's hope we get praised rather than scolded." Ariana said.

When dinner ended they went to Miss Faragonda's office and as hoped for, they were praised.

"I'd like to congratulate you girls." Miss Faragonda said. "Professor Saladin from Red Fountain called to thank you for your help on behalf of his students."

"Oh...thank you mam." Ariana said.

"There are very few students who are able to take on a witch and wizard so soon after achieving their fairy forms. In fact the last girls I can recall who managed it were the Winx." Miss Faragonda praised.

"You mean our mothers?" Alison asked.

Miss Faragonda turned around and stared out the window, refusing to meet Ariana's eyes. she hesitated but finally said, "Yes, your mothers."

"I have a question...so we know our parents are missing, but what about our grandparents? Why didn't they ever look for us?" Ariana asked.

"Well, after the Winx and the Specialist disappearances they mostly looked for them but they did look for you. They were just never able to find you. You girls have all moved around quite a lot when you were young and eventually your grandparents gave up hope in ever finding your parents or you." Miss Faragonda explained.

"But you found us, why didn't you inform them?" Ariana asked again.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to. But then I rethought it. I thought it best for you to first settle down in your new surroundings and learn about your parents and come to terms with it before I inform your grandparents." Miss Faragonda replied.

"Well, we've settled into it. When are you going to tell them you found us?" Ariana asked.

"I will tell them once you leave." Miss Faragonda said.

"Can't you tell them while we're here?" Cheryl asked.

"I think they'd rather want to meet you on their own terms." Miss Faragonda replied.

"Come now Cheryl, you can wait a little while longer," Olivia urged.

"Besides, at least you have grandparents. My father was an orphan and my mother lost her mother at a young age and five years ago her father died of a heart attack. And both Tecna and Timmy's parents are gone. So is Flora's and really all our fathers' except for Ariana's dad's." Morgan said.

"Yeah, Ariana has two grandfathers and a grandmother, Cheryl has a grandfather and grandmother, Alison has a grandfather and grandmother and Olivia has a great uncle if I'm not mistaken," Isabel said

"Sadly you are. Stella's mother passed away a few months before I found you. Other than that, you've hit the nail on the head. Saladin already knows I found you Olivia and he is beyond excited to meet you soon." Miss Faragonda informed them. "Now, you've had quite a busy day. Of to bed with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 6 - Informing the grandparents**

After the girls left Miss Faragonda knew that a hard task lay in wait for her. She had dreaded the moment where she had to inform the grandparents because she didn't know how they'd react. It was her intention to train the girls so that they'd hopefully be able to go find and save their parents, wherever they may be. Now, by informing the grandparents, she risked them wanting to pull their grandchildren out of school. That meant that her group of six would half to a group of three and that certainly won't do.

She went and sat behind her computer and video called Oritel and Miriam, the King and Queen of Domino otherwise known as Sparx.

"Good evening your graces." She greeted.

"Miss Faragonda, what is this about?" King Oritel asked. He was clearly still mad about the fact that she had sent his daughter on a mission that had led to her not returning.

"I just wish to inform you that I have found Ariana." She sweetly replied.

"What? When?" King Oritel demanded.

"Oritel, calm down. How is she? Does she know about her parents and her family?" Queen Miriam asked.

"She's fine. She and the other girls all know about their families and they seem to be okay about it." Miss Faragonda said.

"You found the other girls too? Do the other grandparents know?" Queen Miriam asked.

"No. You are the first I have informed." Miss Faragonda replied.

"And your intention is to keep them all at Alfea and train them like you did the Winx?" King Oritel asked.

"Yes, it is. And I understand that you are legally allowed to withdraw them from my school, but these girls are special. They are much more advanced in their magical abilities than anyone I have ever seen. They can handle themselves. So, I ask you, please let me teach them." Miss Faragonda begged.

"The Winx were advanced in their magical abilities too. Yet, they're gone." Oritel said.

"The Winx were advanced, yes, but they were distracted." Miss Faragonda said.

"Distracted, how dare you!" King Oritel raged.

"They were in love and they were called out last minute to fight an enemy that they haven't even had time to consider." Miss Faragonda replied.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't have called on them. They were so young, just beginning to start their lives. It's not their responsibility to save the magical dimension…"

"Oritel, calm down," Miriam instructed.

"You're right. I was too hard on the girls, but their daughters have already received seven years of magical education prior to Alfea." Miss Faragonda stated.

"And, that's more than enough!" King Oritel said sharply.

"No matter what, these girls will eventually try to find their parents and there's nothing you can do to stop them." Miss Faragonda said.

"Maybe not, but I can definitely stop Ariana!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I could lock her in the castle!"

"Oritel!" Miriam scolded, "Miss Faragonda is right. She knows too much and she's had too much training for us to stop her now."

King Oritel hesitated. He knew his wife was right and he would love nothing more than to have closure about his daughter, but he couldn't allow Ariana to head down the same path as Bloom. He couldn't lose another family member. Knowing all that he also knew that stubbornness is a family trait and that no matter how hard he tries to protect Ariana, she'll attempt to save her parents anyway. "Alright." he finally gave in.

"We'll inform Eredor, you inform Radius, Teredor and Niobe. When can we meet her?" Queen Miriam said.

"How about at the grand ball in a few weeks time." Miss Faragonda said, "Good night your graces."

"It sounds like a plan. Good night Miss Faragonda." Queen Miriam ended the conversation.

That went better than expected, Miss Faragonda thought proudly. Now, King Radius, he's not really going to be a problem. King Teredor, he was the one she was dreading above all. He didn't even want Layla to attend Alfea and now she's going to have to ask him to let his granddaughter stay, after what happened. This could turn out to be problematic.

"Good evening King Radius." Miss Faragonda greeted.

"Miss Faragonda! What a pleasant surprise. It's been quite a while since I last heard from you. How are you?" King Radius asked. Miss Faragonda knew he missed his daughter dearly like the other parents as well, but what made him different is the fact that he didn't blame her for Stella's disappearance.

"I'm doing well, thank you. And you?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Well, I'm ruling a kingdom on my own and struggling to find a worthy successor, but other than that I'm doing alright." King Radius replied.

"Well, perhaps I could help you out a bit." Miss Faragonda replied.

"How do you mean?" King Radius asked confused.

"Well, Cheryl seems quite capable of ruling someday." Miss Faragonda answered smugly.

"You found her?" King Radius asked.

"Her and the others." Miss Faragonda told him.

"How is she? Does she know? What can you tell me about her?" King Radius asked.

"Yes she knows and the only thing I can really tell you is that she most definitely inherited Stella's fashion sense." Miss Faragonda replied. "I'd like to ask your permission to continue teaching her here at Alfea."

"Well of course, but please refrain from sending her on any unnecessarily dangerous missions." King Radius said.

"Good night King Radius." Miss Faragonda ended the conversation.

Next up was Layla's parents. Wish me luck.

"King Teredor, Queen Niobe, good evening." Miss Faragonda greeted. The conversation had officially started. There was no turning back now.

"I take it this is not a courtesy call, what is it?" King Teredor asked strictly.

"Well, let me just say it then, I have located Alison and she is currently studying here at Alfea." Miss Faragonda replied.

"I won't have it. We are coming to fetch her at this very hour." King Teredor responded.

"King Teredor if I may…" then she was cut off and the very next second King Teredor and Queen Niobe were standing in her office.

"As I was saying King Teredor, I would strongly advise you to allow Alison to stay here at Alfea. I know that's what Layla would have wanted." Miss Faragonda continued.

"You don't know what Layla would have wanted. Alison is my granddaughter and she is coming back to Andros with us." King Teredor said, "Where is her room?"

"Room 144. But King Teredor…" He was already out the door.

A minute later the door to room 144 burst open and the six girls inside who were all busy doing their homework in the common area jumped in fright.

"Alison, we are going home." King Teredor demanded.

"What?" Alison asked in shock.

"Who are you?" Ariana inquired.

"And what are you doing here at this hour?" Cheryl added.

"Yes, it's nearing midnight!" Isabel exclaimed.

"All of you be quiet. This is between Alison and me." King Teredor said.

"I'm sorry, you can't speak to my friends like that!" Alison exclaimed.

"Alison, stop being so childish. Grab your things and come. I command it." He commanded.

"You can't command Alison to do anything." Morgan defended her friend.

"I am her grandfather and she will do as I say." King Teredor said fiercely.

"No, I won't. I make my own choices. You can't command me to do anything even if you are my blood." Alison spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I think you misspoke. The correct answer was 'I'm coming.'" King Teredor said harshly.

"No, I said what I said. You might be my biological grandfather but I don't know you at all." Alison replied just as harshly. "I am staying here."

"No…" King Teredor started just to be cut off by his wife.

"Teredor, allow the girl to stay. It's what she wants. We have to respect her wishes." Niobe said.

"Thank you grandmother," Alison said.

"You're welcome," Niobe said moving forward to hug her granddaughter.

"But, but…"King Teredor objected.

"Teredor." Queen Niobe said firmly.

"Alright, you can stay." Her grandfather answered, "But, only, if you give me a hug."

Alison moved away from her grandmother to hug her grandfather.

"Aww!" The other five girls in the room exclaimed.

"Stop it," Alison ordered.

"Why? It's so sweet." Ariana gushed.

"Just wait until Oritel and Miriam meet you. You'd never get out of their grip." King Teredor joked which made Ariana blush.

"Um, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but it's already morning and we have school tomorrow, so…" Isabel started.

"She's right Teredor, we kept the girls up for far too long. We should go." Queen Niobe said.

"Well then, good night girls." King Teredor bid them goodbye. Then he and Niobe left.

"Well, that was great," Alison said before collapsing on the couch.

"At least you've gotten to meet them. We still have to wait." Ariana said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you girls, but after all this drama, I need my beauty sleep," Cheryl said as she retired to her room.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go get some shut-eye too." Morgan bid the rest goodnight.

"Sweet dreams girls." Isabel left.

"Good night. Try not to stay up too late." Alison said as she went to her room.

"Well, I suppose we have to go turn in as well," Olivia said.

"You go ahead. I have something I still want to do." Ariana told her roommate. Olivia left and Ariana went downstairs to the portrait. It's been a while since she was last there. No one was around this time of night, she could spend as long as she wanted staring up at her mom.

"Mother." She quietly said, "Are you still alive? Are you somewhere waiting for me to find you? I don't know what you want me to do. Do you want me to try and find you or would you rather be left alone? Please, mother, guide me. Help me find the answer." A sudden banging in her head made her fall to the ground. It felt like something was being engraved into her head. The pain was so terrible. She saw a dark room with twelve figures in it. The figures were encased in ice, but one had an orange glow around her. "Find us. Find us. Find us." A desperate voice cried out. Then the pain faded and she woke up.

She ran up to her dorm and shouted at her roommates, "Girls! I saw them! I saw our parents!"

The others hurried out, "What?" they asked in unison.

"I was talking to the portrait and I asked my mother to help me and suddenly I had a vision. Twelve figures were frozen in ice and one of them, I think it was my mother, was surrounded by an orange glow, sort of like I am when I transform into fairy form." Ariana told them.

"How is this possible." Cheryl voiced her thoughts. Isabel went to sit behind her computer and started typing away.

"Well, we all share our powers with our parents but Ariana's powers are a little different. Both her and her mother's power comes from the dragon flame that created the universe. Their power is the same. It's exactly the same force that runs through their veins. Perhaps that allows you to connect in a way that isn't otherwise possible."

"So, what now?" Olivia asked.

"Well, no one knows exactly where the Winx are and this might be our chance to find them," Isabel explained. "Put this on." She handed Ariana a device that looked like a helmet.

"What's it going to do?" Ariana asked.

"Well, if it works, it should be able to track the source of the connection and pinpoint our parents' location," Isabel replied.

"Almost like tracking a call to the caller," Ariana said.

"Exactly. Now put it on. I don't know how long after the connection was made it can still be traced. We have to hurry." Isabel rushed them.

Ariana put the helmet on her head and Isabel started furiously typing on her computer. "Come on ...come on...come on...wait for it...don't let me down now. Yes...yes...yes...come on. We're almost there. Come now...come...and...I've got it!"

"So you know where our parents are?" Morgan asked.

"No, not yet. I have simply withdrawn the information from Ariana's head. Now my trusted computer friend has to use the data to find our parents." Isabel told the others.

"And how long is that going to take?" Morgan asked, always being the impatient one.

"A couple of hours, a couple of weeks. I don't know. We just have to wait." Isabel replied.

"Agh! I'm going to bed! Wake me up when you find them." Cheryl groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 7 - The social**

Friday had finally arrived and the halls of Alfea were buzzing with excitement. Inside room 144 the six Winx offsprings were busy getting ready.

"I wonder if those three boys we helped are going to be here tonight?" Cheryl wondered aloud.

"Perhaps. Heck, we didn't even catch their names that day." Morgan said.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Olivia asked as she and Ariana came out of their room.

"Yes, I think we're all ready," Alison replied.

The six girls looked beyond stunning. Alison was wearing a red T-shirt, jean shorts and black sneakers. Cheryl had on a white knee-length dress, a green leather jacket and green ankle boots. Morgan's outfit looked quite similar, she had on a black knee-length dress, a red leather jacket and black ankle boots. Olivia wore a simple pastel pink dress and white sandals. Isabel wore a purple strappy top and jeans shorts with black sandals. Ariana looked quite stylish in a blue strappy top, a black leather skirt and black ankle boots.

"Shall we go?" Ariana asked her group of friends.

"Oh absolutely," Cheryl replied and they headed outside to join the rest of the school.

When they got outside people were already busy chatting. They headed over to a corner of the courtyard and people watched for a while, then as it got darker, the students seemed to get more spirit and they started talking to everyone.

"Hey girls, look there are those three boys we helped out. Let's go say hi." Cheryl pointed out.

"I don't think we need to. They seem to be heading towards us." Ariana said as she caught one's eye and waved.

"Hi," he said. "So, we didn't catch your names that other day."

"Nor did we get a chance to properly say thank you." Another said.

"No thanks necessary, we're happy to help," Cheryl smiled.

"I'm Ariana, this is Cheryl, Alison, Olivia, Isabel and Morgan." Ariana introduced the gang. "And you are?"

"I'm Timmoth." the first one introduced himself.

"I'm Alex." the second one added.

"And I am Charles." the last one added.

"So, I take it you passed whatever class required you to bring in that Warlock guy?" Isabel asked.

"Oh, we more than passed. We got an A+ because we brought in another bad guy." Charles said.

"Bad girl Charles, not all bad people are boys," Alex said and Morgan laughed.

"Yes, that's true. Women can be very evil." Morgan replied with a gleam in her eye.

"Just look at the Trix," Timmoth added.

"Oh, the witches the Winx always fought?" Isabel asked.

"Exactly," Charles said, "You girls will probably be just as powerful as the Winx one day."

"Let's hope so, I mean it should run in our blood," Cheryl said.

"What do you mean, 'run in our blood'?" Charles asked.

"Well, they are our parents," Cheryl replied.

"Wait, the Winx Club and The Specialist are your parents?" Charles exclaimed.

"Charles, little brother, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" an older boy with grey eyes and brown hair, who just showed up, asked.

"Oh, William, these are the girls that helped us on the mission," Charles said.

"Oh, well then I guess I should thank you for helping my brother and his buddies out." William smiled.

"Oh, it really wasn't a problem," Isabel said.

"Still, thank you," William said.

The night went on and everyone had a lot of fun, especially William and Isabel. They chatted the night away and exchanged numbers. Isabel couldn't stop smiling when she got back to her room later that night.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Morgan joked.

"Oh don't think I didn't see the way you and that red-haired, brown-eyed boy chatted all night," Isabel replied back.

"His name is Dave and he's just...interesting and sweet and kind and a little bit cute and..." Morgan blushed, "Plus we share a similar taste in music."

"Well, I think three of us found potential love interest tonight. Alison is head over heels for Jason, the blond-haired, green-eyed boy that was standing near the fresh fruit table." Ariana told the other two.

"Oh, I saw." Isabel laughed.

"I can't help it. He's nice okay. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go out with him." Alison told her friends.

"I'm going to bed." Cheryl excused herself.

"You're only upset because you didn't find someone worthy of your attention tonight!" Ariana called after her.

"I am not!" She yelled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 8 - The first date**

A few days have passed since the social and still the girls were no closer to finding the location of their parents. Classes went on, exams drew nearer and the girls put the mission of finding their parents to the side as they focused on revising for the exams. Isabel and William had grown closer and have been texting every day.

"Why don't you two go out?" Cheryl asked one evening while she and Isabel were busy revising for History of Magic.

"Well, perhaps it's because he hasn't asked me," Isabel said.

"Girl, it's the 21st century. You can ask him out." Cheryl said.

"No! I can't! What if he says no. I'll never be able to show my face in public again." Isabel shouted in terror.

"Give me your phone," Cheryl said.

"What? Why?" Isabel asked.

"Just give me your phone," Cheryl said.

"Fine." Isabel hesitantly agreed. "But under no circumstances are you allowed to text William."

"Fine, I won't text him," Cheryl said as she took the phone from Isabel. Then she dialled William.

"What are you doing?" Isabel asked.

"I'm calling him, not texting him," Cheryl replied with an innocent smile. That's when Isabel jumped up and tried to get the phone back from Cheryl. This resulted in her chasing Cheryl around the common area of their dorm. Then William picked up.

"Isabel, hi," he answered the phone.

"Actually this is her friend Cheryl," Cheryl told him.

"Don't listen to her!" Isabel shouted.

"Shush Isabel, I'm doing you a favour," Cheryl instructed.

"Sure you are," Isabel exclaimed sarcastically.

"You know what, maybe you two sort this out and then Isabel calls me back later..." William started on the phone.

"No! Wait! Isabel is too shy to ask you this so I'm doing it for her. Will you go out with her?" Cheryl asked William.

"Like on a date?" William asked.

"Yes," Cheryl replied.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Isabel spoke into the phone.

"Shush Isabel. Let me handle this." Cheryl instructed. "So, William, what's your answer?"

"Sure, I'd love to." He replied.

"Great, how's a picnic in the forest sound, tomorrow at noon?" Cheryl asked.

"Depends, are you going to be there to speak on Isabel's behalf?" he joked.

"No," Cheryl said.

"Then I'm in," he said. "I'll handle the food. You don't have any allergies do you?"

"Shellfish, but other than that I'm good," Isabel reported.

"Great," he said and hung up.

"See, was that so hard?" Cheryl mocked Isabel.

"Oh shut up," Isabel replied throwing a pillow at Cheryl just as Alison entered the common area.

"Girls! Cheryl and Isabel are having a pillow fight without us!" she called to the others and so the six fairies spend the remainder of the evening having a pillow war even though Ariana and Isabel constantly reminded them they should be studying.

The following day, William stopped by Alfea at noon on his bike and invited Isabel to get on. Then they left into the forest and found a quiet spot near the lake.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, you're a first-year right?" William started.

"Yes, I am," Isabel replied.

"And so are your friends?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied.

"So, how did you, and don't get me wrong here, but how were you able to take on a witch and warlock, who are both super powerful, with only about a month of training?" he asked.

"See, we might only have had a month of fairy training but on Earth, which is where we all grew up, we attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years where we got a more general magical education," she responded.

"That's interesting. Sandwich?" he offered her.

"Thank you." she accepted.

"So, how exactly did Hogwarts work?" he asked her.

"Well, basically, the year of your eleventh birthday you get a letter inviting you to come to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a British wizarding school located in the Scottish Highlands and it's hidden from the muggle, non-magical folk's eyes. Then for the first three years, you take Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. And after that, there are a bunch of other classes you can take and you have to choose a minimum of seven subjects. So I took Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy." Isabel explained.

"Wait, did you just list eight subjects?" William asked.

"Well, I am a bit of an overachiever," Isabel confessed.

"Wow, you really aren't just a pretty face." William joked.

"What about you?" Isabel asked him, "Did you go to school before Red Fountain?"

"Well, yes. All the boys and probably most of the girls in your school all went to public schools on their home planets, where we learn things like Math, English, Social Studies, Economy, those kinds of stuff." William answered.

"So, you all had no magical education and hero training prior to coming to Alfea or Red Fountain?" Isabel asked.

"Exactly," William answered.

"Well, that explains why Miss Faragonda is just having us catch up on our fairy transformations and then putting us in final year." Isabel thought out loud.

"Wait, so next year you're going to be in your final year?" William asked.

"Yup," Isabel replied.

"That's so cool!" William said.

"Yeah, it is. But we still have quite a bit to do before we cross that bridge." Isabel said.

"Such as?" William asked.

"Finding our parents," Isabel confessed.

"Your parents?" William asked.

"Yeah, you see, my roommates and I are all orphans and we recently found out that our parents are still alive, they're just...lost," Isabel told him.

"Do you know who they are?" William inquired.

"Yes we do and actually you probably know who they are too. The Winx and Specialist." Isabel said.

"Wait really?" William did a double-take.

"Yup," Isabel answered.

"And you don't know where they are?" William asked.

"No idea. Bloom has made a connection with Ariana through the Dragon Flame and we're trying to use that to locate them. But I think the search field may be too big." Isabel said.

"So, I'm guessing you aren't aware of the fact that Red Fountain keeps records on all last communication with their ships?" William said.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"Your parents took a Red Fountain ship. So there has to be records on where the ship was last known to be." William told her.

"Really?" Isabel's face lit up.

"Yes," William said.

"And, can I have a look at the records?" Isabel asked.

"Well, one of my friends are part of the research team. So, he can give us access to the record." William said

"Really?" Isabel asked, now clearly excited.

"Yes, but today's his day off, so...I can take you tomorrow." William offered.

"Will you?" Isabel asked.

"Sure. I'll stop by Alfea at noon, although I'm going to bring Dave along, if that's okay. We're racing early morning." William said.

"Okay, but can I invite a friend along as well? It's only fair. Otherwise, I'd be outnumbered." Isabel asked.

"Sure, preferably Morgan. Did you see those two at the social?" William laughed.

"Oh yeah." Isabel grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 9 - Closer to the truth**

The next day at noon William and Dave stopped by Alfea where Isabel and Morgan were waiting for them.

"You girls ready?" Dave called.

"Yeah," Isabel replied as she hopped onto the back of William's bike and Morgan carefully climbed on behind Dave.

"Well then, let's go," William said as they sped away.

A few minutes later the four arrived at Red Fountain and William led them down to the basement where one of the computer labs took up the entire floor. William led them to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He introduced himself as Henry and then they set to work.

"So, they left early morning and sent back signals all day until they stopped." Henry started explaining as he pulled up a folder with the information of the Winx's last mission. "The communication device is of top quality and so, there shouldn't have been any problems at all."

"But there was," Morgan said.

"Yes," Henry replied.

"Let's start at the beginning. What were they setting out to do that day?" Isabel asked.

"Wait, you don't know the story?" Dave asked. "All children from Magix know the story."

"We grew up on Earth." Isabel shrugged.

"Right, sorry. So the story about the dreadful day the Winx disappeared tells the tale of six brave fairies and six heroic heroes who headed to the edge of the known universe to defeat one of the greatest evils ever. Many say this evil seemed to be Lord Darkar, the second villain the Winx took down, but the problem with that is…" Dave told his tale.

"He's dead." Isabel finished for him.

"So, it's not Lord Darkar they were heading out to destroy, but someone who reminds people of him. Who could that possibly be?" Morgan asked.

"No idea," Dave replied.

"Alright, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, where was the last place they were known to be?" Isabel asked.

"Right, so they just passed by Solaria and then an hour later the ship stopped sending back signals," Henry told them as he pulled up a map and indicated the last known place where the ship was.

"What's that planet over there?" Isabel asked pointing to a round rock on the screen.

"That would be Triton," Henry replied.

"Isn't Triton an uninhabitable, dead planet?" William asked.

"Yes, it is," Henry answered.

"Can you pull up a thermometer, infrared scan?" William asked.

"Sure thing," Henry replied pulling it up.

A few seconds later, a tiny red dot appeared on the screen.

"Zoom in near the sea in the North West," Isabel told Henry.

As they zoomed in, the red dot became bigger and then it split up into twelve dots.

"That's got to be them." Isabel said, "Henry, would you mind if I quickly pull up Ariana's connection?"

"Sure." Henry got up and allowed Isabel to sit down. She took out her phone, connected it to the computer and downloaded her program. A few seconds later, it was revealed that the dot was the source of the connection. They'd found them! Isabel then downloaded the coordinates on to her phone.

"Thank you!" She squealed and hugged William and Henry.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Morgan said.

"Well believe it, we're going to find our parents." Isabel smiled.

"We should probably go tell the other girls," Morgan noted.

"We'll give you a lift. We have advanced combat and mixed martial arts class in the forest near Alphea." Dave replied, referring to him and William.

"We'd appreciate it." Morgan smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 10 - The Start of a Plan**

"So, our parents are on an uninhabitable, dead planet, called Triton?" Ariana summarised.

"That's about it," Isabel confirmed.

"And we know nothing else?" Ariana asked.

"Not really," Isabel answered.

"And we're planning on skipping school, figuring out how to get to Triton and then diving in headfirst to save our parents? That's a terrible idea!" Ariana said.

"I agree, it's not ideal…" Isabel started.

"But we need to find our parents." Olivia completed her sentence.

"I say we go talk to Miss Faragonda about it," Cheryl suggested.

"And tell her what? We think we know where our parents are and we want to go save them even though for the last seventeen, eighteen years, nobody has been able to do so? Forgive me if I'm not sure about this." Ariana replied.

"Ariana, believe me, I get it," Alison answered.

"You're not doubting in our abilities, you know with you leading and us working together we can do anything." Morgan told her, "You're worried about what happens when we find them. You're scared we'll be too late or that they won't accept us. I am too."

"But, we have to try." Alison finished.

"Now come on, let's go talk to Miss Faragonda," Cheryl said extending her hand. Ariana took it and the six girls made their way to the headmistress' office.

A few minutes later they were sitting in Miss Faragonda's office telling her about their plan. She nodded slowly and then said, "There is absolutely no way you can go…"

"But Miss Faragonda, we need to!" Cheryl said just as Miss Faragonda put up her hand for silence.

"As I was saying, there is absolutely no way you can go alone. I'll gather a team and let you know as soon as everything is set for your journey." These words were greeted with an enthusiastic squeal from the girls. "Now, don't think this is going to be easy. It may be the hardest thing you ever have to do." The girls nodded. "Starting tomorrow, we'll have advanced training classes in the evening. If you want a shot at this, you'll have to be ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 11 - Go time**

A few days later, the girls were called to Miss Faragonda's office again.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning and you'll stay, at most, three days. If you can't complete the mission in three days' time, I have no choice but to pull you out. Is that understood?" Miss Faragonda asked and the girls nodded. "Good, this evening the class will be a little different. I want you to meet up with Professor Palladium after dinner to do a simulation test on Triton and after that, it's directly to bed with you six."

The simulation went well and the girls were ready. Now the real mission can start.

The next morning the girls were all gathered in Miss Faragonda's office waiting for the team of Red Fountain boys to arrive.

Headmaster Saladin from Red Fountain was the first through the door. Behind him, six boys followed.

The first boy had black hair and blue eyes. Jason, Alison's crush The next had blond hair and green eyes, then a familiar red hair brown-eyed boy, Dave walked in smiling. Behind him was the blond-haired blue-eyed tech genius, Henry. Next William with his brown hair and grey eyes walked in and lastly, a blond-haired, brown-eyed boy walked in.

"Good morning girls, Miss Faragonda." Saladin greeted, "My look how much you've grown!" He said smiling at them. His eyes landed on Olivia and his eyes sparkled with tears.

"Olivia...you look exactly like your mother," Saladin commented which caused Olivia to turn a shade redder. "Do...do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're my great uncle." She smiled.

"Exactly," Saladin replied then stepped forward to give her a hug.

"Alright, why don't we play _Happy Family Reunion_ when the whole family is here?" Cheryl asked.

"Right, we've got a task and we should focus on it first." Olivia pulled away from her great uncle.

"Alright, well girls, this is your team." He pointed to the first boy, the one with black hair and blue eyes, "That's Sebastian. He's the leader of this group." Next, he pointed to the green-eyed blond-haired Jason, "Jason who is skilled in wilderness survival." Next, he pointed to Dave with his red hair and brown eyes, "Dave", then he pointed to the blond-haired blue-eyed Henry, "Henry, our tech whiz", he pointed at William with his grey eyes and brown hair, "William" and lastly he pointed to the boy with blond hair and brown eyes, "And that's Jaime. They are top of their class at Red Fountain and will accompany you on this dangerous task. Good luck."

The group of twelve students and two teachers made their way down to the courtyard where a Red Fountain ship was waiting. The students climbed aboard and then they were off.

"I do hope they come back safely." Miss Faragonda said.

"As do I, I can sense all six fairies have incredible powers and I would hate to lose my boys," Saladin replied.

"I don't think either of us can deal with losing another A team." Miss Faragonda confessed.

"No, we can't." Saladin agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 12 - Onboard**

"So, are you ready to meet your parents yet?" William asked Isabel.

"Not at all. I don't think any of us are." Isabel replied.

"Well, why not?" William asked.

"Because...well, we don't know who they are. We don't know if they'll accept us or not. We don't know how they will react when they find out that eighteen years have passed." Isabel answered.

"Oh…" was all that William could say.

"Plus, we should first focus on the mission. We can't let emotion cloud our judgment. We need to focus." Isabel finished.

"So, Sebastian, you're the leader of this group?" Cheryl asked Sebastian.

"Yes, I am." He smiled, "Forgive me but I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Cheryl." She replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sebastian asked.

"Not at all." Cheryl smiled.

"You six seem very young? You can't be older than second year. How come you're so eager to risk your lives and how did you get Miss Faragonda to agree to this?" He asked

"Actually, we're supposed to be first year and let me tell you all about Hogwarts…" Cheryl started to explain.

Olivia walked up to Henry who was sitting at the control panel of the ship, "So, your the one we should thank for finding our parents?" She asked.

"Well, actually William was the one who told Isabel about the communication catalogs, so all credit goes to those two love birds." He replied.

"But, you're still the one who pulled it up and found Triton. Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"No problem." Henry smiled back, "Actually if I hadn't been the one to pull up the map, our team probably wouldn't have been allowed to go on the mission."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, after the Specialist disappearance eighteen years ago, Saladin has been very careful about where he sends his teams," Henry replied.

"Miss Faragonda too. They're probably just scared of losing more students." Olivia replied.

"You think?" Henry asked.

"Well, yeah. They groomed the Winx and Specialist to be super warriors. They taught them not to lose and then they did." Olivia replied, "We have less experience than they do, of course they're scared, but maybe our ambition makes up for it."

"You'll get them back. I can tell that you're wise beyond your years." Henry said.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." Olivia smiled.

"Hi." Alison greeted Jason at the weapons vault.

"Hey." He greeted her back.

"So, you're the wild one?" Alison asked.

"I guess you could say that." Jason shrugged.

"Cool. So, what's your weapon of choice?" Alison asked.

"Well, I use a sword, but I'm also quite interested in building bombs and explosives." He replied.

"That's really cool. I've always wanted to learn the art of sword fighting." Alison confessed.

"Grab one." Jason smiled.

"What?" Alison asked.

"Grab one. It's a couple of hours before we get to Triton. We might as well make use of the time." Jason told her.

"Wait, so, you're gonna teach me how to use a sword." Alison smiled.

"Yup, now come on," Jason said leading her to the training room.

"So, you're the fairy of music?" Dave asked Morgan.

"I believe so," Morgan replied.

"But that sounds so sweet and you seem so badass," Dave explained.

"Thank you, but music can be badass too." Morgan said, "I mean, just think about Heavy Metal. Plus, I can make people's eardrums burst with the power of my voice."

"Woah! That's so cool! Remind me not to get on your bad side." Dave said and Morgan laughed.

"So, you're the fairy of the dragon flame?" Jaime the bad boy of the group asked Ariana.

"Yeah, although, I can do other things too," Ariana told him.

"Yeah, like what?" Jaime asked.

"Like kill you by saying two simple words. Stun you, petrify you and make you do things against your will." Ariana smiled wickedly.

"That sounds an awful lot like dark magic to me," Jaime replied.

"Well, I have had seven years of witch training and only one of fairy, so don't be fooled by the sweetness of fairy magic," Ariana grinned.

"Seven years of witch training? Like at Cloud Tower?" Jaime asked.

"No! See, I come from Earth and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Ariana started to explain.

The groups chatted and trained as they traveled further. A while later a call from Saladin came in. Henry and Olivia, who were at the front of the ship answered.

"Status update." Saladin requested, without emotion. He was in full mission mode.

"We just passed by Earth and we're on our way to Solaria where we will stop and refuel. After that, it's on to Triton." Henry told the teacher.

"Any fights break out on board yet?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"I think Ariana threatened Jaime that she could kill him using two words earlier and Alison and Jason are busy sparing, but other than that, we're good," Olivia answered.

"Good. We'll check in again later." Miss Faragonda replied and then the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 13 - Solaria**

As promised they soon made a pit stop at Solaria, although the person greeting them was quite unexpected. King Radius himself had come down to wish them luck and meet his granddaughter. When Cheryl saw the company of guards outside she knew it meant she was about to meet her granddad and she really wasn't ready for it.

"Oh my goodness, I can't." She confessed to Ariana.

"It's totally nerve-wracking, isn't it?" Ariana hugged her friend, "But, you've gotta start somewhere. Think about it, if all goes well, we'll be reunited with our parents within three days. Now that is going to be crazy! Grandparents have to love you no matter what, it's in the rule book. Parents, on the other hand, are allowed to be strict and a bit mean sometimes. So go out there! He'll love you no matter what and if he doesn't we could use a bit of Avada…"

"No! Are you insane? You know we're not supposed to use that spell." Cheryl scolded.

"I know." Ariana pouted.

"Besides, do you even know how to do the spell?" Cheryl asked getting back into her old self confident self.

"No, but I could always try it." Ariana laughed.

"No." Cheryl insisted.

"Are you ready to go?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah." Cheryl agreed and gathered all her courage.

"Great, cause we've been standing here for the last five minutes waiting for you two and it's getting a little awkward." Jaime interrupted their conversation.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Cheryl asked.

"Get over yourselves princesses. Let's get this show on the road." Sebastian smiled.

"Fine. Lead the way handsome." Cheryl said.

"Oh careful, what will your granddad think when he finds out you speak to boys like that?" Sebastian teased.

"Oh shut up!" Cheryl slapped him and the group of six headed down onto Solarian ground.

"You've got this," Ariana whispered to Cheryl.

As soon as Cheryl stepped out onto Solarian ground King Radius started to tear up. This was his little girl's little girl all grown up. He had sought her out for the last seventeen years, but he's always been unsuccessful. She's always been impossible to find, then one night he got a long-overdue call from Miss Faragonda and she informed him that she'd found Cheryl. How that old fairy had been able to do what he and his palace guards weren't able to, was beyond him. He didn't care how his granddaughter had been found, he only cared about the fact that his granddaughter was standing a few paces ahead of him looking as beautiful as her mother. He stepped slowly forward and then started moving at a faster pace.

At the same time, Cheryl was also carefully closing the distance between her and her grandfather. She had no idea how to address him. She'd never had any family before, much less family who's royalty.

When they met in the middle a moment of awkwardness passed before King Radius embraced Cheryl. At first, this scared Cheryl and she paused for a moment before wrapping her arms around her grandfather. King Radius was openly crying and Cheryl let one silent tear roll down her cheek.

"You look so beautiful." King Radius pulled out of the hug to observe his granddaughter.

"Thank you." Cheryl politely responded.

"Do you girls really think you can take on this task? I mean, you're so young." King Radius asked.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," Cheryl responded confidently.

"I do hope so." King Radius smiled.

Ariana walked up to the pair, "Forgive me, your Grace," she made a slight curtsey, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this sweet moment but we've got to get back on the mission."

"Ariana. My, you've grown up two." King Radius laughed.

"Well, it's been seventeen years, your Grace." Ariana replied.

"Have you met Oritel and Mariam yet?" King Radius asked.

"Not yet your Grace, I'll do that after we complete our mission. Which reminds me, Cheryl, we've got to go."

"Goodbye." King Radius waved them off, "And stay safe!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 14 - Triton**

After their pit-stop in Solaria, it wasn't long before they got to Triton. During the last hour or so of their journey, Jason, Dave and Jaime took it upon themselves to teach all six girls some combat skills. At the same time, Sebastian did a final check on their gear and supplies, Henry flew the ship and William sent a mission report back to Alfea.

The landing on Triton wasn't hard or tricky at all, the only issue was camouflage. There was hardly a forest for cover on Triton and the few trees that did remain were all dead. The bright red Red Fountain ship did not blend in with its surroundings and the people on board wouldn't either. It was already getting close to nightfall when they landed and the boys decided they should set up camp inside the ship and wait till morning to go.

"Any chance one of these trees isn't dead?" Cheryl asked Olivia.

"I can't tell. They're not living but it's almost like they're not entirely out of reach of the living. I can hear them, but I can't make out what they're saying." Olivia replied.

"I say we leave now." Ariana walked up to the pair.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

Cheryl replied without hesitation, "It just feels like the right time. The moon is full, we have enough natural light and it's quiet, it's peaceful. It feels safe."

"Exactly." Ariana agreed, "I can't describe it, it just feels like we need to leave now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Alison asked as she and Morgan walked up to the trio.

"These two think we should leave now," Olivia explained.

"What? That's crazy!" Alison exclaimed and at the same time, Morgan said, "I agree."

"Why would you want to go now? It will be easier in the morning." Alison said.

"Perhaps and perhaps not," Cheryl replied.

"Hey guys, perhaps we should go turn in, we've got a long day tomorrow." Isabel came over to her friends.

"Actually, about that…" Ariana started, "I think we should leave now."

"Now?" Isabel asked.

"The princess is right. Jason just spotted a light trail outside, one that leads to a secret bridge that leads to the castle faster than taking the mountain trail. He's been to the castle and back in less than an hour. The path might not be there in the morning. Gear up, we're leaving now." Jaime joined their conversation.

The girls grabbed their backpacks and followed Jaime outside. It was true. There was a faint silver line leading in a different direction than the mountain and if what Jason said was true, it would lead them straight to the castle. So, they followed it.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the castle's main entrance.

"This is it." Alison replied, "They're in here. I can sense it."

"So can I," Olivia added.

"I think we all feel it," Isabel said.

Sebastian pushed the palace doors open with ease and the group of twelve headed inside.

"It's a little dark. I don't suppose one of you fairies can do something about that?" William asked.

"Lumos," Isabel said and every light inside lit up.

"Thanks." William smiled at her.

"Now, which way do we go?" Cheryl asked, "I can sense they're close but I can't tell where the sense is coming from."

"Maybe Ariana can do that Dragon Fire Connection thing?" Jaime proposed.

"Way ahead of you, sweetheart." Ariana replied, "They're in the Ballroom."

"Great, which way is that, darling?" Jaime replied.

"This way." Ariana lead the way.

They walked down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, turned a few corners and finally arrived at a big oak door, which could only be the entrance to the doorway. Sebastian stepped forward to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Great, now what?" Dave replied, already taking out a battle-ax intending on breaking the door down.

"Hang on tough guy. There's no need for violence, at least not yet." Morgan stopped him, "Alohomora." And just like that the doors swung open.

The sight inside was terrible. All six fairies and their specialists had been encased in ice with looks of terror plastered onto their faces. Whatever happened here, it had not been very pretty.

"Okay, well, I suppose we get them out now. That was much easier than I expected it to be." Cheryl laughed.

They started moving the ice sculptures outside. It was a tricky task but eventually they managed to bring all twelve sculptures to the entrance door.

"Not so fast." A voice spoke out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 15 - Triton 2**

"Not so fast." A voice spoke out.

"Yeah, where do you think you're going with that?" A second asked.

"They're our trophies and you'd do best leaving them right here." A third added.

Above them, the witches of legend, the three sisters were flying with evil grins on their faces.

"The Trix." Ariana said, "Girls, transform!"

The six fairies could easily take on these witches, the only problem was...their transformation wasn't working.

"Oh yeah, we should probably mention that our new ally put a spell on this place so that fairy magic doesn't work here." Icy laughed.

"Aren't you three a little old to still be playing tricks?" Morgan yelled up at the trio.

"Aren't you a little young to think you can take on three experienced, very experienced, witches?" Darcy shot back.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Cheryl whispered to the others.

"We use our prior training? Oh yeah." Alison replied.

"I've had enough. Ice Storm!" Icy shot a spell.

"Protego!" Ariana blocked the attack.

"What? That's not possible!" Stormy complained.

"Oh yeah, we should probably mention that we know more than just fairy magic," Isabel spoke in the same tone Icy had used earlier.

"It doesn't matter. We'll still beat you." Icy raged and so the battle started.

"Storm of darkness!"

"Lumos!"

"Illusion!"

"Revelio!"

"Ice blast!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

"Hurricane shield!"

"Reducto!"

"Ice cover!"

"Confundo!"

"Icy watch out!"

"Wh..what? What's going on?"

"Nice one Olivia!

"Hurricane flare!"

"Protego!"

"Can we please use an unforgivable curse?"

"Absolutely not Morgan."

"Yeah, we're not monsters!"

"Oh fine."

"Depulso!"

"Agghh!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

In a second all three sisters were bound on the ground.

"Now, we're going to go. This spell will wear off but it's going to take a while, until then, take this chance to think about your ways and maybe even change them. Bye!" Cheryl told the Trix.

"That's going to be a little hard, we destroyed your ship on the way in," Icy said to gain one bit of victory.

"This is why you never send a bunch of girls to do a man's job." a voice spoke up.

"Oh great! Not another one!" Cheryl complained.

"Hey, aren't you Lord Darkar?" Olivia asked after examining the new enemy in front of them and noticing the similarities between them.

"No, he's my father. Now…" the mysterious man said.

"So then, who are you, Lord Darkast?" Isabel joked.

"No, that's my brother." the man yelled in anger, "I'm Furfante! And now, I will finally prove to my father that I am worthy of being his son. Dark fortress!" Furfante cast a powerful darkness charm that caught the girls off guard.

"I'm sending a distress signal to Professor Saladin!" Jason told the boys as he ran inside to take cover and call for backup.

"Alright, the rest of you boys, let's go! We'll take this guy." Sebastian exclaimed.

With a move of his hand, Furfante pushed the boys back and knocked them unconscious.

"Great, so much for our knights in shining armor," Morgan said as the girls got back on their feet, ready to attack. Blast after blast followed just like before but Furfante was definitely more powerful than the Trix and the girls started to tire as the war continued.

"I can't go on anymore. Not unless we start using unforgivable spells." Morgan said.

"Yeah, this is a good cause, let's just do it." Alison agreed.

"We don't even know if it will work," Cheryl mentioned.

"That's true, but we might as well try." Isabel confided.

"Guys, I'm not so sure. Stupefy!" Olivia chimed in.

"We're risking a lot. How about we try to converge a Crucio attack?" Ariana asked.

"Ari, no, what happened to no unforgivable magic?" Cheryl asked.

"We may not have a choice." Morgan spoke up, "Reducto!"

"We're tiring and he's not. I say we give it a go." Isabel agreed.

"Come on, the more of us doing it, the better the odds it will work." Ariana urged.

"I really don't want to, but if it's the only way, fine." Cheryl agreed.

"You guys always peer pressure me into these things, fine." Olivia agreed.

"Great, let's surround him," Ariana suggested.

"Okay, three, two, one, CRUCIO!" the six fairies exclaimed in unison.

"Uggghhh! Agghhh! Stoooooppppp!" Furfante went down in pain.

"Bindio" Faragonda's voice spoke up and Furfante was bound hand and foot, "Alright, he will be taken to the Omega Dimension soon, where I trust he won't be a problem anymore."

"Miss Fargonda, what are you doing here?" Ariana asked out of breath.

"Well, Jason send a distress signal and we were already on-flight since we haven't received word from you since yesterday afternoon and so we got here as fast as we could, although, you girls seem to be doing alright." Miss Faragonda explained.

"You boys however…"Saladin frowned at his team, "and what happened to the ship?"

"The Trix," Olivia answered.

"Those three are still around?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yup and still up to no good," Olivia answered.

"That's just great." Miss Faragonda sighed, "what's up with the Winx and Specialist?"

"Frozen charm that we haven't quite figured out how to remove yet," Alison answered.

"That's alright. We'll figure it out later. We should probably head back to Alfea, shouldn't we?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yup. Lead the way." Isabel laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

This is mainly a Winx Club story with a bit of magic from the Harry Potter Universe. I don't own anything other than the next generation of characters, the planet Triton and the storyline.

Winx Club: All rights belong to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.P.A.

Harry Potter: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Chapter 16 - The End**

Once they arrived back at Afea, the Winx and Specialist were immediately transferred to the hospital wing where the teachers would undo the spell. The fairies and the heroes waited outside until the time came for the girls to be reunited with their parents.

"So, this is really happening, isn't it?" Morgan freaked.

"I think I'm going to be sick. This is unreal." Cheryl confessed.

"After all this time?" Ariana agreed.

"Finally." Cheryl rejoiced.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready," Olivia told the group.

"I don't think any of us are ever going to be ready." Alison agreed.

The group chatted nervously for a while and then Miss Faragonda finally came to inform them that their parents are awake and are anxious to see them.

"O my goodness," Morgan exclaimed.

"It's happening people, it's happening!" Cheryl spoke out.

"Good luck." William hugged Isabel.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Come on girls, the longer we wait, the more nerve-wrecking it's going to become." Ariana urged the group and they started making their way inside.

They stopped outside the hospital, knowing that as soon as they step inside, their whole lives would change. They shared feelings of excitement, joy, happiness, anticipation, anxiety, fear and nervousness. Ariana reached out and opened the door. Within a second they were all wrapped up into a tight embrace and there was a whole lot of crying taking place.


End file.
